Twin's Attraction
by TwistedFate108
Summary: I am making it up as I go so I have no idea what to put for a summary. It's Axel and his twin brother Alex. incest rating might go up. rape Summary sucks won't be surprised if no one reads.


**Twin's Attraction Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axel but I DO own Alex. :D**

Axel smiled as he looked down at the sleeping figure snuggled up against his chest. Alex was the younger of the twins by about 2 minutes. Sadly their mother had died while giving birth to the two trouble makers.

The only real parent they had left was their father who was barely home or sober anyways.

So everything was left up to Axel. Even though the two brothers were the same age Axel excelled in his classes while Alex struggled tremendously. While Axel, as a junior, went to more and more parties that sophmores weren't invited to. Alex was left at home alone to study and hopefully struggle his way into the next year.

But what Axel didn't know was that every night while he was out partying or out with his friends setting something on fire (pyro they liked to call him) his dad would be out drinking. Not working late, like his excuses for being late said.

Reno always seemed like a good dad from a distance. The only peculiar thing was he never was home a lot. But no one was really concerned about that. Axel always thought the same as everyone else. But Alex always seemed very skittish around their dad.

He would always move closer to Axel and hold on to his arm like they were 5 years old again, looking everywhere else but Reno. Axel would always laugh and push Alex away, thinking the younger was just playing around. But Axel also never saw the scared and angry look his younger brother gave him.

The first time Axel ever noticed something was when the younger of the twins was limping around their shared bedroom one morning before school.

**1st Person POV:**

"Alex what's up man why are you limping around like that?" I asked looking over at the other redhead as he froze, dropping the shirt he was just about to put on.

"Heh yeah Ax just hurt my knee while we were playing some soccer at school that's all." he said looking over at me with a reassuring smile, picking the shirt up and sliding it over his head.

The only problem was, Alex hated soccer, he hated running itself! Even his smile didn't reach his eyes. Something was seriously wrong with my brother, and I was going to figure out what that something was. Instead of going out to the mall tonight with my friend Zack and Cloud, I'll just stay here and act like I'm catching up on some homework. Because it seems that whenever I'm out at night that's when things apparently happen.

"Hey Alex. Do ya mind if I stay home tonight? I have some homework I need to catch up on." I asked casually over my shoulder as I slipped my own shirt over my head.

He looked up from tying his shoe and gave me an excited smile.

"Yeah Ax! You're never home anymore!" he said standing up.

I looked down guiltily. It's pretty bad if your little brother is excited for you to stay home for a night. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and a chin rest on top of my head.

"You've gotten so short Axel!" I heard Alex chuckle. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. I hadn't even realized he had gotten taller than me! I am the worst big brother. Ever.

"Come on we're gonna be late for school!" he said letting go of me and walking out the door to our room and down the stairs.

My eyes automatically traveled lower until I was staring straight at his ass.

Oh great now I'm being a total perv! But damn I never knew Alex had such a nice looking butt. Until now.

"Grrr! I swear I don't even deserve such a good brother!" I growled to myself while mentally beating myself up.

Pulling on my favorite worn, black converse I looked at myself in the full body mirror. Old band tee, ripped up jeans and of course my converse. I looked like a druggy compared to Alex. He was wearing a newer cleaner looking white t-shirt with dark unripped jeans. It also looked like he stole a pair of my skating shoes.

"Ooh I guess he feels a little edgy today!" I joked grabbing my bag and running down the stairs. But of course I just had to miss the last step and come crashing down and right into Alex. Let's just say our position on the floor would look **very **awkward to anyone who might walk in. I was blushing brightly as I straddled his hips. He looked stunned at first but then smirked.

"Well Axel I would consider this incest but if you're that desperate I guess I could let this one slide." he said the smirk getting wider.

I blushed even harder. Where did my little brother go? This seemed like a total different person! I scrambled off of him as fast as I could and grabbed my bag.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure we're already late." I said walking out the front door.

"Well we can make 'em wait a little longer if you're that horny Ax!" I heard him yell behind me.

I almost died of blood loss. Because I swear to God all of it was in my face.

Rushing out I quickly started the engine and waited for Alex to get his butt in gear.

"I don't even know my own brother anymore. How has he changed so much without me knowing? His personality, his height, hell he has grown into his body _very _well. Because my eyes can't stay off that ass. I wonder if he ever got any abs? Or if he's as skinny as me? I wonder how big he is down there... Oh my god I can't believe I'm thinking about my own brother this way!" I thought in despair banging my head on the steering wheel.

"Well he looks **exactly **like me and I think I'm damn sexy so maybe that's it? Yeah that's it I'm just attracted to myself!" I reasoned. Because it defiantly could not be that I'm attracted to my own blood! Right?

"Fuck. My. Life" I groaned.

"What was that Ax?" I heard Alex say as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"Uh er nothing! Just trying to remember the study guide for my test I am taking today!" I said snapping my head up and giving him a big smile that probably looked fake as hell.

He looked at me funny but just shrugged his shoulders. I took a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway heart beat slowing. Today was going to be awful I could just feel it.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" he asked glancing over at me.

"Um well I guess I don't have a mountain of homework so when I get done I guess we could go and watch a movie at the theater instead of at home. Ya know just to get out of the house?" I said after a minute of thinking about it.

"Yeah that sounds good." he said looking out the window.

The car fell into an awkward silence after that. Driving in silence probably was better anyways. I started to plan on how I was going to catch whatever was going on when I wasn't home tonight. Maybe Alex had a boyfriend and had already done it with him? Thinking about it stabbed my heart. I didn't want to think about him with another man.

Finally pulling into the school parking lot I hopped out and hoisted my backpack on my shoulder. Giving on last glance at Alex I turned, hands in pockets, and left for my first class.

School that day went by agonizingly slow for me. I avoided my friends like the plague until they cornered me at lunch where I gave them the excuse of me not feeling up to it tonight. They backed off but Sack and Cloud were the only ones I told my plan to. The two seniors understood and even asked for the details the next day.

Everyone is too good to me I swear. Anyways it was now 6:00 p.m. and time to put my plan into action. Sitting down I pretended to slave over my books until it was about 7:15. Getting up I creeped over to the top of the stairs and descended them as quietly as possible.

Literally crawling over to the living room I peeped in and saw Alex dozing on the couch with the TV still on. The poor guy was still sitting straight up. I smiled at his carelessness. But then I heard the front door open. Quickly I dove behind a nearby recliner looking around the corner to see our dad Reno walk into the living room.

I watched curiously as he stumbled over to the couch Alex was on, clearly drunk off his ass, and lean down a little too close to his face.

But then he did something I wouldn't even think of doing on purpose in my entire life. He climbed right into my brother's lap and literally stuck his tongue down his throat. Alex awoke with a start struggling a bit. Reno quickly slapped him going right back to kissing him feircly on the mouth.

Grabbing that perfectly spiked hair just like my own Reno invaded my brother's mouth again and again.

So many questions were going through my mind. Why won't he push him away? Why is he letting Dad do this to him? How long has this been going on? _Why am I not stopping it?_ Alex is mine!

"Get OFF of him you nasty motherfucker!" I screamed tearing out from behind the recliner and pouncing on Reno faster than he could look around.

We were on the floor in seconds punching, biting, kicking. Finally Alex pulled me away and ran upstairs to our room, slamming and locking the door behind us.

I sank to the floor in a sobbing mess. The blinding anger had subsided into pity for myself and Alex. How could I be so stupid? How could I not see the pain? I _am _the worst brother to walk this entire fucking earth!

Suddenly I was pulled into a strong chest, warm comforting arms wrapped firmly around me. I cried into my brother's chest for God knows how long. I vaguely remember screaming and pounding on the door but we ignored it.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but I woke up still in Alex's arms but this time in my bed. It's been too long since we slept in the same bed. I miss snuggling up to him on cold nights.

I felt like I was 5 years old again. We always comforted each other when we were sad. I just wish I hadn't been so ignorant of my brother's needs these past few years. For the love of God he was being _raped_ by our own father and I couldn't even see the obvious signs.

Looking up emerald met with emerald. It was scary how much we looked alike. The only differences was that I had tattoos under my eyes and he had a stud in his right ear, and the height thing, but I'm kinda touchy about that.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked tentavily looking at the tear stains on his shirt instead of his face. It hurt too much to look it him right now.

"Since 8th grade." he answered after a long period of silence.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I was shaking hard. I didn't know what to think anymore. I was so blind to my brother's needs. Besides, he's the only family I really have besides our dad. But he was the reason for all this shit. But the again he opened my eyes I guess. There was no way we were staying here anymore.

Pushing myself up off the bed I stumbled over to the closet and grabbed a suitcase. Alex who was looking at me curiously pushed himself up on his elbows to see what I was doing. Cramming shirts and anything else my hand happened to land on in the suitcase I quickly turned to him.

"Alex get your suitcase we are staying at Zack and Cloud's place for a little while okay?" I said turning back and grabbing some more clothes.

"O-okay Axel." he stammered getting up and doing the same thing as me. I zipped the bag up and lugged it over and dropped it down beside the door and started to pack another smaller bag with my tooth brush, hairbrush, etc.

Looking back over my shoulder to see how far Alex had gotten in packing I breathed in relief. He was already pulling on his shoes. Everything packed and layed neatly beside my own. Sitting the last of the bags down I looked around to see if everything we needed was packed.

But then I saw my brother look longingly at the old stuffed animal I had gotten him many years ago for Valentine's Day. It was sitting up against a pillow on his bed where he always kept it.

"Get the rabbit and lets go." I said slinging the backpack that had my school necessities in it on my shoulder and grabbing my stuff.

He gave me a wide smile, literally lunging for his favorite stuffed rabbit. I was already scanning the top floor, making sure Reno wasn't anywhere in sight. Making sure Alex was right behind me, just in case the oldest redhead did see them and attack. I quickly descended the stairs and wrenched the front door open, my brother hot my heels.

Slamming the door to my beat up Chevy I looked over to make sure Alex was safely in and I hit the gas, sending us jolting backwards. I didn't look back as we sped down the road and out of the neighborhood.

The truth was I didn't know where we were staying. I hadn't even called Zack or Cloud. But I guess we could give it a try. Sliding out my cellphone I proceeded to hit speed dial #5 and wait for the black haired jock to pick up.

"Hey what's up Axel! Did ya find out what was goin on with Alex?" he said cheerfully not aware of how serious the situation was.

"Yeah Zack listen we need a place to stay tonight and maybe a little bit longer. Do ya think you could help us out man?" I asked in a dead serious tone to let him know that we couldn't bullshit around.

He seemed a bit surprised at my tone.

"Yeah sure man come on I just made some hamburgers you and Alex can come over here and stay awhile. But when you get here you have to tell me what's goin on okay?" he said.

"Okay we should be over there in about 10."

"Seeyah then Ax" he said hanging up.

Sliding my phone back into my pocket I looked over to a slightly shaking Alex.

"It's okay Alex we're gonna be fine just leave it to me. I'm done being the worst bro ever. I'll always be there for you don't you ever forget that got it?" I said looking at him with all sincerity.

He seemed to calm down at my words. Looking back at me with emerald eyes so much like my own I had the sudden urge to lean in and kiss those soft pink lips.

I quickly turned my eyes back to the road. What is with me? I shouldn't be thinking like that. Probably just hormones. Yeah that's it I just need to get laid or something.

Feeling a hand close around mine I looked to see him holding my free hand tightly.

"I love you Axel don't ever forget me." he said. I could hear the sadness and desperation dripping off his words.

I just nodded swallowing thickly. Suddenly I spotted the drive way to the two story white farm house the two seniors shared. Pulling in I drove up the gravel to park next to Zack's old pick up. If you went to my school people would make fun of you if you drove a truck. But the black haired man made it popular as fuck. I only drove one because half my family was from the south. I still had a sort of accent.

Hopping out we walked up to the front door with our stuff.

"Hey Axel this place looks really creepy. Is it haunted or something?" my twin asked as we waited for Zack to answer the door. Whoa what happened to the confident perverted Alex I saw earlier? He is so naïve right now. Oh well he might have some disorder that I don't know about. Like everything else.

"Well it might be I don't know. You better be careful tonight." I said grinning evilly. Might as well have some fun with this.

I saw him shiver a little but my attention was drawn to the door as it opened.

"Come on in guys! Axel you better be explaining as soon as we are done eating." Zack said ushering the boys into the warm kitchen.

"Hey where's Cloud?" I asked as we sat down at the table.

"Oh he's down at the cafe having dinner with his friends. Apparently they have some fund raiser coming up in a class. So they're being a geek squad and planning what they're going to do." he said chuckling.

I laughed along with him taking a bite of my hamburger. But as I looked over at Alex he was just staring at his plate.

"Hey Alex what's wrong?" I asked looking over at my brother.

"I-I'm not really hungry may I be excused?" he whispered looking hopefully over to Zack.

The black haired man nodded. Standing up quickly Alex left the room and up the stairs.

"Hey the bathroom is on the right if you need to take a shower!" Zack yelled.

We heard a door closed and figured he had found it. Eating in silence for a few moments I finally popped the last bit of food into my mouth and prepared on how I was going to explain what was going on.

I waited patiently until my friend was done with his burger to start my story.

"Okay Zack I'm not going to put this gently because I'm pretty sure you don't need the clean version." I said looking him in the eye. He nodded.

"Reno has been raping Alex since we were in the 8th grade." I said bluntly.

Zack's eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah."

"How did you find out? Did he tell you?"

I then proceeded to tell him what I saw in the living room and what Alex told me when we got to our room.

"We have to call the police Axel. He can't get away with this." Zack said. I could see the rage in his eyes. The man was so kind hearted. He loved everybody. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature.

"I don't know Zack what if Reno somehow gets out of his sentence? He'll find some way to get us harmed or maybe even killed." I said putting my head in my hands.

"I just want Alex to be safe." I muttered to the oak table beneath my elbows.

I didn't hear Zack get up but I relaxed when I felt him hug me reassuringly.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" he asked.

"So much." I whispered. I couldn't believe I was totally losing my cool in front of my best friend and the most popular guy in school right in his kitchen. I quickly wiped the tears that had slipped over and were running down my cheeks before the other man could see.

But it was no use. He caught me crying. I hated feeling so useless. Why did Reno just have to go and mess everything up for us? I gently pushed Zack's arms away and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and hopefully it will clear my head up a bit." I announced heading for the stairs.

"By the way Zack I could never thank you enough for what you've done for Alex and myself. I don't know how to repay you." I said halting at the thought and looking back at the older man.

"Don't worry about it Ax just stay as long as ya need. You don't have to pay me back either. Just relax and get your mind off things. I'll explain to Cloud what's going on if you don't mind?" he said.

"Yeah I think it's best he knows too. But no one else please?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"Never in a billion years." he said smiling.

I didn't deserve friends like him. Hell I didn't deserve Alex, but I'm pretty sure we were put on this earth for something. I think I was put on this earth to love and protect Alex. It was crazy how in a matter of hours he had become my whole world.

I resumed walking up the stairs. Looking around I located the door that must be the bathroom. Not caring about walking in on my brother I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me softly. Alex was standing under the falling water, forehead pressed up against the cold tile.

"Hey." I said casually leaning on the door and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey." he said just loud enough to hear over the running water.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked trying to be gentle. He looked like he could break at any moment.

He shook his head. I started sliding my shirt over my head dropping it on the floor next to his. In a few seconds I was void of any clothing and was climbing in the shower behind my brother.

"I can't remember the last time we did this." I heard him mutter.

"I think we were 13 when everyone said it was gay and we stopped." I said thinking out loud while starting to shampoo my hair. He must have already gotten clean and was just thinking when I walked in because he just stood there with his forehead on the tile.

"But we are gay." he said looking at me curiously.

"I never said I was gay Alex." I said.

He blushed a bright red and whipped his head around to look at the shower tiles again. Another thing to make me feel worse. I still thought my brother was straight. I sighed, putting my forehead on his back. He seemed to tense up at the contact.

"I never said I was straight either." I said.

"So you're gay?" he questioned looking at me hopefully.

"No, I'm bi but that still means I'm attracted to guys so it's not much of a difference." I answered.

He seemed to be happy with that answer all the same. I nudged past him to get under the running water and rinse of my hair while he scrubbed my back for me. I smiled at the kind gesture. The simplest things you do for a person are what matters more than anything.

Shutting off the water I started to ring out my hair. Glancing at the other redhead I saw him do the same. His hair had gotten longer I realized. It looked like he could put it in a low ponytail if he wanted to.

I felt like I was realizing all these things about a stranger I had just met. He didn't even feel like my brother anymore. What had happened? I thought twins were supposed to be like super glued together or something.

I carefully stepped out of the sliding glass shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I grabbed my clothes and tossed another towel to Alex and walked down the hallway to find a room. Apparently Zack intended for us to sleep in the same room because both our bags were in the room on the very end of the long hallway.

Alex was right. This place gave me the creeps. Looking around I saw old paintings and different kinds of old glass figurines lined up on small shelves leading down the hallway. Taking a quick left into the room I tried not to look too freaked out. Luckily the room looked pretty decent but still kinda creepy. A simple four post bed was leaned up against the wall with some kinda floral patterned quilt on top. There was also a dresser and mirror.

But my favorite part was the small window seat. The window itself was pretty big. I grabbed some boxers and my pajama pants and quickly changed into them before going over and looking out.

I sat down on the cushioned seat and put my head in my hands on the window sill. It was actually a very pretty night out tonight. Zack was really lucky to live here. I didn't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to someone shaking my shoulders. I groggily opened my eyes to see Alex standing over me. His eyes were open wide with fear. I quickly shot up putting my hands on the ones gripping my shoulders tightly.

"What's wrong Alex tell me!" I said desperately.

"I-I'm scared Axel I thought I saw something move in the hallway!" he whimpered closing his eyes. I relaxed a little. He never got over being such a scaredy cat. I padded over and poked my head out the door way. Nothing.

"There's nothing out there Alex calm down and get some fucking clothes on." I chuckled at the redhead standing there with his towl still around his waist.

"I'm serious Axel I think this house is haunted! It's freezing where ever I go in here and I swear I saw something move when I was coming back to our room!" said turning his back to me in what I guess was embarrasment.

I walked over to him with a kind smile.

"Hey, I understand Alex we are all terrified of something. If it makes you feel better you can sleep in my bed tonight okay? It will probably be warmer that way anyways." I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He just nodded in agreement.

I went over and crawled into the bed closest to the window. I heard Alex struggling a bit and then crawl into bed with me.

"Axel I'm still freezing." he grumbled a few minutes later.

"Well get over here dummy!" I said making more room for him on my side of the bed. He quickly scooted over and curled up against my back. I smiled he was so cute.

"We'll figure something out tommorow just rest little bro." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Good night Axel."

"Good night Alex."

**So here is where I give you all of my explaining. Okay don't kill me I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea Would. Not. Leave. Me. Alone. Lol so here it is. I had so many weird ideas through this whole thing but I won't reveal them now because I might use them as future story ideas. As always I made it up as I went. Really no planned out plot so here is a mush of my brain in black in white for those who are interested. **

**Now about Alex. He is my little made up twin for Axel. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to go back and changet the name. Because when Alex would talk I would accidently put Axel said and I confused myself. Hopefully this won't confuse you. Anyways. I really wanted to post this tonight. I've been working on this for a long time too so consider this a surprise fic lol. Now. The moment you have all been waiting for!**

**Update Status:**

**Wolf's Cry: I baby that one too much so it's on hold until I update everything else. Sorry WC fans.**

**IASWAA: All of you who are waiting for that shall get an update soon! Just be patient!**

**SWMF: Still not planned. I fail so hardcore.**

**So I go back to school on Monday. Yeah fun. I feel as though I haven't updated anything. Which I probably haven't but oh well. And I'm leaving for Ashville tommorow morning at around 6:00 a.m. But of course I'm here updating this story for you guys at 12:25! My family will be so happy at my crankiness because we are driving three hours up there! Oh well If I have time I will type while im there.**

**As usual un-beta'd and un-re read. And my spell check is being an ass so please I BEG YOU PLEASE forgive me! I also feel really bad for all the mistakes in the AN: don't beat me up. **

**So If you have made it this far then I love you. Haha please review.**

**~Twisted**


End file.
